


To Be Alone With You

by TheNightComesDown



Series: The Pacific - Love Heals [7]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightComesDown/pseuds/TheNightComesDown
Summary: After Snafu stays on the train and accompanies Sledge home, they have to make a choice - stay together and lose Sledge's family, or separate and try to cope with the aftermath of the Pacific alone.





	To Be Alone With You

The sound of silverware against plates rang out from the Sledge’s dining room, accompanied by chattering voices and laughter. Edward, who had been home from Europe for months, was giving an animated speech about some situation he and his Army buddies had gotten themselves into. His wife and Mrs. Sledge listened with raptured attention, but Eugene and Snafu talked quietly amongst themselves at the other end of the table.

“He doesn’t have a clue, does he?” Eugene murmured sourly. He was tired of hearing his brother’s exaggerated stories of his own bravery and boldness, and he wasn’t about to start pretending to care. 

“Just ignore ‘im,” Snafu shook his head. “Ain’t no use in gettin’ all riled up by things that don’t matter.” The two were dressed plainly, compared to Edward, who continued to wear his Army uniform to dinners. Dr. Sledge watched his son and his companion from the head of the table, noticing that they had withdrawn from the conversation. 

“Merriell,” he said, clearing his throat, “why don’t you tell us about yourself? You’ve been with us nearly a week and I confess I don’t know much more than your name.” Edward fell silent as the attention shifted away from his story. Snafu’s cheeks flushed, realizing that all eyes were on him. 

“Well, sir,” he smiled awkwardly, “I don’t s’pose there’s a lot to tell.” He looked quickly to Eugene, hoping for an out. 

“There must be somethin’ you can tell us,” Mrs. Sledge encouraged, nodding eagerly. “We’re very pleased to have any friend of Eugene’s stay with us, but we’d love to get to know you better.” Eugene patted Snafu’s knee gently under the table, out of sight of his family. 

“Okay, then,” Snafu nodded. “I was born and raised in New Orleans, lived there all my life.” He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully, trying to think of what to say. “My mama worked in a restaurant, and my daddy was a shrimper…but they’re both gone now, so it’s just me.” He looked up to the sympathetic looks of Mrs. Sledge and Edward’s wife. 

“Well, son,” Dr. Sledge smiled, “we’re glad to have you here.” Snafu nodded politely. Eugene, noticing the tightness with which Snafu held himself, stood up from the table. 

“Mama, would you mind if we stepped out for a minute?” he asked, tilting his chin toward the front door. Mrs. Sledge excused them with a wave of her hand, and Snafu eagerly followed Eugene as he pulled on a light coat and slipped out the door. Crickets chirped in the grass as the two strolled down the gravel drive. Thick pools of shade covered the ground now that the sun had dipped toward the horizon for the evening. As they walked, Eugene pulled his pipe from his coat pocket. The two only smoked out of doors, because Mrs. Sledge hated the scent of tobacco smoke. Snafu placed a cigarette between his teeth and waited for Eugene to pass him the lighter. They stopped beneath a live oak that stretched its branches across the Sledge’s front lawn. 

“Sorry about dinner,” Snafu apologized as he sprawled out on the grass. Eugene sat down and tucked himself between two thick roots that jutted out from the ground, leaning his back against the tree. 

“Sorry for what?” Eugene asked, puzzled. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He breathed out a cloud of smoke, and watched it move lazily along with the breeze. 

“Your folks wanted me to talk, but I barely knew what to say,” Snafu mumbled, flicking cigarette ashes onto a bare spot of soil. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and Eugene could tell he was tired. 

“That’s alright, Mer,” Eugene reassured him. “They didn’t think anything of it. Really,” he chuckled, “I think my dad just wanted Edward to shut the hell up.” He craned his head upwards, looking at the undersides of the dark leaves that hung above them. “I swear, if I have to hear about that damned Nazi flag one more time…” Snafu snorted, tucking his face into the crook of his elbow. The two chattered away until Eugene had finished his pipe, and returned to the house. 

* * * 

“Ed,” Mrs. Sledge murmured, “do you notice anything…odd…about Eugene and his friend?” Dr. and Mrs. Sledge stood at the dining room window, observing Eugene and Snafu as they loitered beneath the oak tree. 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Dr. Sledge frowned, crossing his arms. “They’re both quiet, but other than that…” he trailed off. Mrs. Sledge nodded, but continued to watch the boys with furrowed brows. 

“How long do you think he’ll stay, Ed?” she wondered. “I don’t mind him being around for a while, but eventually he’ll have to go home.” 

“I think we just learned that he doesn’t have a home to go back to, dear,” Dr. Sledge answered. He put a reassuring arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Those two have been through more than we can imagine, Mary. Let’s give them some time to sort things out,” he suggested. His wife nodded slowly, but couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling from her mind. 

* * * 

A muffled scream rang out in the night. Mrs. Sledge sat bolt upright, breathing hard. She listened for a moment, peering toward the door of her bedroom, and jumped as she heard it again. 

“Ed, wake up,” she urged her husband, shaking his shoulder. “Ed, it’s happening again.” Dr. Sledge slowly slid out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown where it hung on the back of a chair. He padded across the room, opened the door, and peered out into the hallway. A cry came from his son’s bedroom down the hall. Before he could reach over to flick the hall light switch on, another door creaked open. 

Snafu, wearing only his striped shorts and undershirt, crossed the hall and turned the knob on Eugene’s door. The door let out a metallic screech as it swung open, and Snafu hesitated to open it more. Dr. Sledge watched curiously as Snafu slipped into the room. The sound of Eugene thrashing around in his sleep continued, so Dr. Sledge quietly closed the door of his own bedroom and crept down the hall. He paused outside Eugene’s door, which was open enough for him to see the bed. The curtains were open, allowing pale moonlight to pour into the room. Snafu was crouched down beside the bed, where he was talking quietly to Eugene. 

“Stop…no, STOP!” Eugene whimpered. Snafu reached an arm beneath Eugene’s back and lifted him into a sitting position. He crawled onto the bed, positioning himself with his back against the wall before letting Eugene lean back against him. Snafu ran a hand through Eugene’s sweat soaked hair. 

“It’s alright, Gene,” Snafu said softly, “you’re back home in Alabama. Those Japs can’t get you now, cher.” Eugene drew in a shallow breath and screamed again. Snafu slipped his arms around the man’s torso and held him tightly, talking gently to him all the while. After another minute of struggling, Eugene awoke, breathing heavily. 

“Where are we?” Eugene asked, breathless. “Snafu, where’s the mortar? Get the mortar, they’re comin’…” Snafu hushed him, his voice soft and tender. 

“We’re safe, Gene, we’re safe,” he murmured. “Just lay back an' rest.” Eugene began to cry, and Dr. Sledge saw his tears drip down his cheeks and onto his bare chest, the droplets reflecting the pale moonlight. Snafu cradled Eugene against himself, humming softly as he raked his fingers through his companion’s hair. 

Dr. Sledge withdrew from the door, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to spy on his son, but he felt as if he had breached his privacy. Unsure of how to proceed, he sat down in a chair outside Eugene’s room. Snafu’s voice, though quiet, drifted out into the hall. Dr. Sledge didn’t recognize the song, but after catching a few French words, guessed it to be some sort of Cajun lullaby. After a few minutes, there was silence from the room. Eugene’s father rose from his chair, satisfied that the nightmare had passed. 

“Don’t leave,” Eugene’s voice said firmly. Dr. Sledge froze, thinking he must have been seen. 

“Gene,” Snafu warned, “what would your mother say if she walked in here this mornin’ and found you wrapped ‘round some man in his shorts?” 

“I don’t care what she says, Mer,” Eugene replied. “You’re the only one that makes me feel safe.” After a moment of silence, Dr. Sledge heard the rustle of bedsheets as Snafu crawled out of the bed. 

“At least let me close the door,” Snafu whispered, walking toward the door. Dr. Sledge realized too late that he was in plain view, and before he could retreat toward his own bedroom, he locked eyes with Snafu. The man stopped dead, his hand outstretched toward the doorknob. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Dr. Sledge lifted a finger to his lips and smiled kindly at the young man. Reaching out, Dr. Sledge pulled the door shut and returned to his own bedroom. 

* * * 

“He can’t stay here any longer,” Mrs. Sledge muttered angrily as she stomped into her husband’s study. “Ed, that man needs to leave.” Dr. Sledge looked up from his book. 

“What’s that, dear?” he asked, adjusting his glasses. His wife, whose face was beet-red, stopped in front of his desk. Her hands were on her hips, and her eyes flamed with a fury he couldn’t recall having ever seen. 

“That Shelton boy has to leave today,” Mary Sledge demanded. Frowning, Dr. Sledge leaned back in his chair. 

“Now what’s this about?” he asked, hoping his voice hadn’t given him away. He thought back to the night he had seen Merriell and Eugene in his son’s bedroom, and knew right away that she had seen something. She had been suspicious of the man from the day he entered their home, but this was a new kind of rage. 

“I can’t even say it aloud, Ed,” she said, putting a hand to her chest. “It’s so vulgar the Lord might strike me down if I told you.” Dr. Sledge frowned. As he opened his mouth to speak, Eugene stormed into the office, Merriell in tow. His wife’s face paled, and she turned away from the two, refusing to look at them. 

“Dad,” Eugene huffed, exasperated, “there’s something you need to know.” He planted himself before Dr. Sledge’s desk. “Merriell and I—” 

“I think I know,” Dr. Sledge said simply, surprising even himself. 

“What—” his wife gasped. Eugene’s face was stunned. 

“Mary, have a seat and be quiet, or excuse yourself, please,” her husband said firmly. “We’re going to have a civil conversation like adults.” Mrs. Sledge huffed, incredulous at the entire situation, but sat down on a chair leaned against the wall. 

“Now then,” Dr. Sledge said, turning his attention to Eugene, “go ahead and say what you have to say.” Snafu’s face was white with fear, and Dr. Sledge noticed that Eugene was trembling. 

“Dad…” Eugene said, suddenly more nervous than angry, “Merriell and I are…together,” he choked out. Mrs. Sledge began to weep, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. 

“Alright, then,” Dr. Sledge said, looking at his hands. “What does that mean?” 

"Umm..." Eugene hesitated, "I guess it means...that we want to make things work out, just like any other couple. We were just...a little unconventional with our choice of partner." 

"So you're in a homosexual partnership, then?" Dr. Sledge asked. "Have you two, uhh..." he trailed off, waiting awkwardly for an answer. Eugene's face flushed red. 

"Dad, I don't think you w-want--" he stammered. 

“I SAW THEM!” his wife cried out angrily. "I thought I was seeing things, but there they were..." 

“You saw them what, Mary?” Dr. Sledge asked, his patience wearing thin. 

“They…they kissed, in the back garden,” Mrs. Sledge said, her face green with disgust. Eugene sighed and pressed a hand against his forehead. 

“Is that all?” Dr. Sledge inquired, looking to Eugene for a response. “I’ve heard of men who…choose to be with other men, uhh, sexually, it’s certainly nothing new from a historical perspective,” he thought aloud. “There are treatments we can try; if we were to have you meet with a psychiatrist—” 

“No, Dad, we’re leaving,” Eugene blurted out. “We can’t stay here.” 

“Eugene,” his father said evenly, “this is a big decision. I'm not sure you've thought this through all the way...” Merriell walked tentatively forward, now standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Eugene. 

“Sir,” he said, clearing his throat, “against everythin’ I was ever raised to believe, I fell in love with Eugene…” he glanced down at his boots, forcing himself to go on, “and after all we’ve been through, we figure we deserve to be happy...t'gether. We don’t need no therapy or anythin’ like that.” Eugene reached out and grasped Merriell’s hand. 

“Dad, we’ve both found work in town now, and we’re renting an apartment, where we can be together,” Sledge explained. “We know the consequences if we…if someone finds out,” he sighed, “but we have to risk it.” 

Mrs. Sledge strode to her husband’s desk and stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Son, if you walk out of this house, your father and I don’t ever want to hear from you again.” Eugene’s face fell, but he stood firm. Dr. Sledge put his face in his hands, overwhelmed with the situation. 

“We’ll be out in an hour,” he replied, “just need to grab our things.” 

* * * 

Sidney Phillips tore up the drive in his car thirty minutes later. He helped Eugene and Snafu to load their few belongings, and ignored the hateful look he was getting from Mrs. Sledge, who was perched in the dining room window. Dr. Sledge waited until the car was ready to go before walking down from the front porch and facing his son. Eugene, whose eyes were rimmed red, held out a hand towards his father. 

“I guess this is goodbye, Dad,” he said, his voice quavering. “I’m sorry it has to be this way.” Dr. Sledge shook Eugene’s outstretched hand, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Gene,” he said, unsure if his words were the right ones or not, “Your mother…she’ll take some time, but I know she’ll come around.” He released him from the embrace, and looked him in the eye. “I love you, son. Always will.” Dr. Sledge sniffed and blinked hard, trying to clear his eyes of the tears threatening to spill over. Snafu stepped forward and offered a timid hand. Dr. Sledge shook it firmly. 

“Thank you for the hospitality, sir,” Snafu said. “I know it was for Eugene’s sake that you let me stay, but I really do want to thank you.” Dr. Sledge nodded, and took a step back. 

Eugene took one more look at the house before he and Snafu clambered into Sidney’s car. Sid waved a quick farewell to Dr. Sledge, and pulled up the drive. He watched the car drive out of sight, and returned to his office. Locking the door, he sat down at his desk and cried for his son. No matter what his wife thought, or what the minister at church said, he had seen the way Merriell Shelton cared for Eugene during his nightmare. He had watched as Eugene slowly became re-accustomed to life at home – with Merriell’s support. He knew love when he saw it, and he had no doubt that Eugene was safe with the slow talking, Big Easy boy he had brought home from the Pacific.


End file.
